


You Spoil Me

by Patrii



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sad Ending, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet Dream, bentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrii/pseuds/Patrii
Summary: Sometimes at night, Klaus would still get nightmares about his dreadful time in the mausoleum, but Ben would always keep a spare pillow and blanket in his bedroom for when ever Klaus had dreams like such.Except one night, things turn a little weird, a little fast...





	You Spoil Me

It wasn’t the first time Klaus had woken up screaming and crying. And it definitely wasn’t the first time he couldn’t fall back asleep after one of the nightmares that brought him back to the mausoleum. The cold hands, gripping his shoulders. The dead faces, yowling, shrieking, begging for forgiveness, or whatever eternal peace they seeked that could be worth bothering him for. It was nights like these that made him wish he had a normal family. An ordinary one, with a (human) mom who would assure him that he was alone in his own room, and a loving dad who would teach him how to throw and catch a football, and siblings he could rely on.  
It wasn’t like he couldn’t rely on Ben though. Ben would keep an extra blanket and pillow underneath his bed for whenever Klaus would have nights like these. Ben, that angel. Klaus would spend every waking minute with Ben if he could have it that way. While they had been inseparable since they were old enough to grasp the concept of friends, they definitely didn’t have what Allison and Luther had. Klaus wasn’t even sure if Ben was into guys the way he was. It wasn’t like Ben was really into PDA other than when they held hands during scary parts of training, or when They got a little too much for Ben to handle. Klaus was always there for Ben, like Ben was there for him. It was easy, and Klaus was fine with it that way.

Klaus heaved himself out of his bed and shuffled his way down the hall to Ben’s room. As he peered in the door, he could seek Ben’s head peeking out of the covers, which were pulled up above his ears. Training that day had been particularly hard on Ben, when Reginald has demanded that all siblings must spar, and They got out of control once again. Klaus would hear him groaning in pain, or silently crying at night, and it was common knowledge that Ben hated the monsters inside of him.

He tiptoed quietly across the room as to not wake Ben, and pulled out the blanket and pillow from underneath the bed. It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep to the steady sounds of Ben breathing.

————————————————

Klaus wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping before something cold and damp wrapped around his ankle.  
“H-hey!” He whisper-shouted. He couldn’t make out anything in the darkness, so he got up and stumbled over to the lamp on Ben’s desk, and turned it on.

One of Their tentacles had wound itself around Klaus’s ankle and was pulling him lightly towards his makeshift bed on the ground. Ben turned over in his bed, but didn’t seem to wake up because of Them, which was sprouting from his back. 

Two more seemed to appear out of nowhere and hung in the air, as if they were awaiting some sort of command. All of a sudden, one shoved itself down Klaus’s throat, while the other snaked it’s way down his back and teased with the band of his pyjama pants. The one that had previously been holding onto his ankle was now copying the one behind him, but in front. 

“Bmph.... Bmph!” Klaus mumbled, mouth full, and shook Ben to wake him up as worry washed over him. Would he die? Would this be the end? Was Sir Reginald Hargreeves behind this? Was he going to-  
To Klaus’s dismay, Ben shuffled in his bed and mumbled something about not being concerned about the outcome, or something like that. It was rather hard to listen when your brother’s tentacle was in your mouth and now moving in and out. 

Klaus managed to get back to the blanket on the floor before anything worse could happen. He desperately shook Ben by the shoulder, hoping he could sense what was going on around him. But Ben just snored and rolled over. 

Klaus continued to shake Ben until the tentacle in front dipped down underneath his pyjama pants and wrapped itself around his cock. His entire body stopped struggling and went slack in Their clutch. It definitely wasn’t Klaus’s first time, but all of his other times were with humans. So technically, this was his first time. And he wasn’t going to lie, it felt pretty good. The tentacle started to stroke him, and his eyes fluttered shut. Klaus wanted so badly to moan, but the tentacle down his throat was blocking as sounds coming from him other than accidental whimpers. His hips snapped forward in their own accord and met with the slick liquid They were always covered in, mixed with the pre-come he was leaking.  
He was stuck in a rythme of thrusts; a bliss, until he felt something poke down the back of his pyjama pants. 

Oh.

Oh no.

Klaus’s eyes rolled back in his head as the tentacle pushed in his hole. The damp tentacle slid in easily as Klaus pushed back on it and quickly pushed forward. He was so caught up in this pattern of pushing forward into the tentacle wrapped around his hard cock and pushing back into the tentacle in his ass that he didn’t hear Ben quietly moaning his name into his pillow. 

Klaus managed to pull the tentacle out of his mouth and gawk at Ben, who was still very much asleep, was very much humping his bed, and was also very much having a wet dream. About Klaus. 

“B-Ben!” Klaus managed to wake up a very disheveled looking Ben, horrified at the sight of Klaus, who was still hard and leaking. Klaus looked back into Ben’s dark eyes and saw that his pupils were fully blown black, and squirmed under his gaze.

Ben sat up quickly.  
“K-Klaus! I’m so sorry! Oh my god- oh my god! I only though I was dreaming! I didn’t think this would happen in real life- I didn’t think They would be here-“

“Ben. Benny. I didn’t know you-you felt this way about me. You should’ve just told me.” Klaus lowered his voice. “This isn’t your first time dreaming about it, is it?”

Ben shook his head.

“Oh man Benny, you- you gotta be kidding me. I mean, I like it, and I wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to watch...” Klaus giggled and shrugged as innocently as one can while holding a tentacle away from his face.

Ben hesitated, but sheepishly nodded, and Klaus saw him blush in the dim light. Klaus was definitely slower now that he knew he was being watched, but was still up for it, due to the fact that his cock was now red and aching for attention. He let go of the tentacle in his hand and moaned as he watched it snake towards his mouth.

————————————

Klaus cried out around the tentacle as the other one rammed into his prostate. As he moved forward back into it again, the tentacle in front tightened its hold around his cock and stroked faster. 

Klaus was being nurtured by three tentacles, not counting the one petting his hair, the one fondling his face, and the one caressing his body in all the right places. He hadn’t ever felt loved like this- no, scratch that, he’d never felt so good. All of the other times he’d done this, it had been with strangers in return for the same treatment, and it hadn’t exactly been from the heart.

Klaus had seen what these monsters had done to people, and the way they were coddling him, he wasn’t going to lie, turned him on. A lot.

Ben had been sitting intently on his bed, his eyes staying on Klaus the entire time. It wasn’t like Ben and Klaus hadn’t talked about stuff like this, and Klaus knew that Ben would much rather watch than join in. Of course Klaus supported him all the way, but he couldn’t hear news like that without calling him a voyeur. Or a Peeping Tom. Well, maybe he made fun of him a little bit. But that’s what Klaus was there for.

“Oh Klaus- Ohhh... I can feel that- I didn’t know I could feel this- I can feel what They fe- Ohh...” Ben knew he was blabbering, but he didn’t care. He’d been able to tell what They’ve felt before, but he’d never seen them feel anything but bitterness, fury or violence. However, the monsters were pampering Klaus in a way he had never seen before. In fact, the monsters liked Klaus. No, loved him. The monsters that had never done anything other than kill since the day he was born, were here, making love to Klaus. It made Ben hard thinking about it.

Klaus was painfully hard by now, and the tentacle rubbing his prostrate wasn’t helping his situation. Klaus felt like he could cry. He was going to cry. Everything their horrible father had done to them came to mind. Their “father” had never shown any sort of compassion towards them.  
‘He shows his love in his own way’ some people argued. Klaus laughed at them. No one- would ever love him the way Ben was. Or the way They were.  
Klaus was fully bawling now, mewls escaping from his mouth around the tentacle. 

“Ohh- Klaus!? What’s wrong?! A-are you alright?!”

Klaus nodded and attempted a tearful smile. A stray tentacle reached up and wiped away his tears from his face, but that only made him wail harder. He was being stimulated from every angle, and his cock was leaking, aching for relief. 

Klaus met Ben’s eyes and watched him reach into his pants and stroke himself. Both of their eyes fluttered shut as they were both lost in a pattern of rubs and moans as Klaus felt the tentacle behind him increase in speed. 

 

It was when the end of the tentacle in his ass started to massage his prostrate that he lost it. Klaus’s eyes snapped open and his eyes rolled back in his head as he saw white. He felt... so high. He felt as if he was floating higher than anyone had ever been. The tentacles worked him through his orgasm as he felt his mouth and ass fill up with a thick, sweet tasting liquid. Was it... what Klaus thought it was? As he came down, he noticed that Ben had came in his pants, and that the liquid in him was in fact some sort of... clear goo the tentacles had produced.  
Klaus’s come had seemingly been absorbed by the tentacle that was easing off his cock by now, and the rest of the tentacles retracted back into Ben. Klaus gave one last moan as he swallowed the rest of the clear come in his mouth and felt it drip out of his asshole.  
“W-Wow...” Klaus giggled as his knees buckled from underneath him and a tentacle swooped out to catch him.  
“Oh my god Klaus... We really need to wash up now.”  
Klaus giggled again, still on his come-high. With aid from Ben’s tentacles, they both made their way down the hall and into the bathroom. Klaus gave Ben a dopey smile as Ben wet a washcloth and washed Klaus, top down, standing up.  
“Ben~” Klaus said in a sing-song voice.  
“Yes Klaus?”  
“I think I love you Ben~”  
“No you don’t Klaus, you’re just keyed up.”  
“No Benny, I-I’ve never... I never cried like that before.”  
“You cry everyday Klaus.”

Klaus peeled a tentacle off of his arm and kissed it.  
“I love you- All of you Benny~” Klaus started planting kisses all the way down the tentacle until he reached where it met with Ben’s body. He giggled again as he caught Ben’s face blush in the moonlight.  
“Is it alright...” Klaus paused as he licked the tentacle wrapped around his hand, “if I could do this with you more...”  
Klaus then let go of everything, grabbed the sides of Ben‘s face and kissed him.  
And oh god, Klaus had wanted to do that for so long.

Klaus felt Ben melt into his arms as he kissed back. Klaus was surprised, but it was Ben who slid his tongue in Klaus’s mouth. Klaus responded with the same thing, and soon it was Ben moaning into his mouth as they were making out, bodies close, tongues clashing. 

As Klaus pulled away, he smiled and fell into Ben’s grasp as if he was one with the tentacles that were wrapped around him.

“Kiss me again Klaus.”  
“Can we cuddle instead Benny?”

They stumbled their way back to Ben’s bedroom and curled up on the bed.  
“Did you like watching me Ben~?” Klaus asked.  
Ben blushed embarrassed and nodded hesitantly.  
“Because I sure liked it a lot when you were grooming me.” Klaus kissed him again.  
“Oh how you spoil me Benny...”  
As Klaus said this, the monster’s tentacles came out and intertwined themselves into different crevasses on his body.  
Soon, their breaths steadied, and both nodded off to sleep, arms (and tentacles) wrapped around each other.

—————————————

This went on for a couple of months before they were caught red handed by deadrold Reginald. That’s wasn’t a very good day.  
It was the first time Klaus had asked to sleep with a tentacle in him, and Ben reluctantly said yes. Klaus wanted to feel as stuffed as he could when he fell asleep, to keep the nightmares away. And if meant being full of tentacle come then Klaus would take it.  
After a while of riding one of Them, Klaus’s hand reached out to stroke his leaking cock, and a tentacle appeared to pull it away.  
“Unnhh Ben... Please Benny, touch me...” Klaus whined.  
Ben didn’t answer and just gestured for Klaus to continue moving up and down on the tentacle in his ass.  
Klaus moaned as three of Them wrapped around his neck and his wrists.  
“Tighter Benny- tighter...”  
The tentacles tightened their grip and Klaus’s vison started to darken. His cock was swollen and throbbing by this point, and he felt like he was going to pass out.  
“Ben... I’m... Tired...” Klaus choked out. As soon as he spoke, everything touching him retracted and he stumbled over to Ben’s bed.  
“Are you sure going to sleep with a hard-on is okay for your body?” Ben asked as Klaus settled in, his back pressing against Ben’s hard cock.  
“Benny, that voice could make me come alone if you keep it up.”  
Klaus shifted as he felt something slimy prod at his hole, and as it pushed in, he felt closer to tipping over the edge. But his plan was to stay hard the entire night and have Them milk him in the early hours of the morning.  
It didn’t take Ben very long to fall asleep, but even though Klaus loved being the little spoon, he felt as if something bad was going to happen. It was crazy how they had never gotten caught in the past, wasn’t it? Ben was the only good thing Klaus had going for him at the moment. When Ben would pet Klaus, he didn’t hear any voices except Ben’s praise and endearment, and his own voice begging for more. It was his one escape from his own twisted reality, and it was easy. No clean up, the monsters would absorb everything he produced, and Ben would bath and pamper him to no end. But just like everything in Klaus’s life, it was too good to be true.

Klaus was awoken by shouting from Ben’s doorway.  
“Number Four! Number Six! What is the meaning of this?”

Ben and Klaus scrambled to move away from each other, and the tentacle in Klaus retracted back into Ben. 

“Both if you. In my office. Now!” Sir Reginald turned his back on them and hastily walked out of Ben’s room.

“S-Sir I-I can explain-“ Ben chased him out of the room, leaving Klaus to pull up his pants and trudge after them.

He wasn’t surprised to see the rest of his siblings peeking out of their rooms, sleepy eyed, but wondering what was going on. Ben was following Reginald like a lost puppy, no doubt trying to think of an excuse that would get them out of this one. Klaus just held his head low in shame and followed them into their fathers office.

“Would you two care to explain what type of lust has gotten into you?”

Ben didn’t answer, but Klaus stifled a giggle.

“Is there something amusing about this to you Number Four?”

Klaus silenced.

“I hereby forbid you two from interacting in any instance other than training. If I hear any more about this type of malfeasance the consequences will be much more dire, do I make myself clear?”

They both nodded and walked out of the office together. 

“Benny-“  
“Goodbye Klaus. I’m sorry.”  
“No Ben-“  
Ben cut Klaus off by giving him a peck on the lips.  
“Love you...”  
Ben walked away, leaving Klaus confused, standing outside of their fathers office.

———————————————

Klaus knew that Ben was suffering. They were growing restless inside of him, and it was only so long until something happened. Training was getting harder for Ben, and when they sparred, Klaus could barely keep up. He knew that They wanted him. And he knew They weren’t going to last longer without some sort of stimulation. It was a matter of time.

———————————————

It happened during their studies. They were gathered in the living room for dissecting an essay written by some old timey historian. Klaus was spread out on the couch, Ben was sitting upright in a chair, Diego was laying on the floor, Vanya was sitting cross-legged by the mantel, and Allison and Luther were giggled about something by around the table. All of them were busied working except for Klaus, who was doodling in the margin of his lined paper, when he noticed Ben was crouching over, clutching his stomach. Klaus was immediately concerned, knowing that Ben loved reading.  
“Hey Ben? You alright or-“  
Ben interrupted with a groan.  
“H-Hang on, I’m going to get Sir...”  
Klaus began to stand up, when in a blink, he was being suspended in the air by a tentacle wrapped around his torso.  
“B-Ben?” His voice was full of worry, but he was even more worried when Ben didn’t answer and stayed strangely still in his spot.  
Klaus was about to yell for someone to do something when his head was forced back and his mouth was full.

Oh. No.

It was like the first time it happened, but ten times worse because everyone was watching. No warning, two more went down his pants and started working him, and he had to choice but to tolerate it. His cock was already fully hard and leaking, and his siblings were scrambling to get their father and get out of there.  
No matter which way he turned, tentacles were touching him, giving him pleasure. Petting him, caressing him, any type of contact They could get with Klaus. He hasn’t been touched in a while and he was so close to tipping over the edge.  
“Ohmp... Ohmp...” Klaus stopped struggling and fell slack when he realized what was happening.

They wanted to taste him, and they weren’t going to stop until they milked him dry.

Sir Reginald came rushing into the room, Luther behind him, halfway through explaining what had happened.

“Number Six, control them!” He exclaimed.

Klaus was partially glad his pants were still up, because he came so hard he felt numb.  
But They wouldn’t stop. Every tentacle around him sped up, as if they were aroused by this small victory. Klaus was still hard, and he knew that they wouldn’t stop until he wasn’t.

Klaus was so wrapped up in what was happening to him that he didn’t realize what was happening to Ben.  
Sir Reginald had been shaking Ben, trying to get any sort reaction out of him, but he just sat there, blank eyed and as stiff as stone.

“Argh, drastic situations call for drastic measures...” Reginald grabbed one of the antique swords off of the fireplace mantel and swung it at one of the tentacles. 

The strange silence that had been sitting in the air was cut by a blood curdling shriek coming from Ben. Klaus fell to the ground, gasping for air as the rest of the monster retracted.

“Ben?! Ben!” Klaus ran to Ben’s side, who was crying and cradling his stomach. His blazer was covered in black blood that the monster was bleeding, but Klaus didn’t know where exactly it was coming from. His hands mapped over Ben’s gut, but all he did was soil his own uniform.

“Number Six is fine. They will regenerate. These types of situations deserve such punishment.” Reginald turned his back to them. “I’ve been observing you two for months. This behaviour is unacceptable in this academy, am I understood?”

Klaus wiped away his own tears.  
“H-H-How... Why... W-Would... W-Why...” He sniffled.

“Grace, please clean up this mess immediately.”  
Sir Reginald Hargreeves walked away.

“Klaus- I can’t... I can’t breath- hold me-“ Ben was sobbing.  
“T-They just took control- I couldn’t move.. I-I couldn’t feel anything- I’m sorry-“

Klaus held Ben close to him, resting his head on top of Ben’s and draping his arms over Ben’s shoulders. It broke Klaus’s heart the way Ben’s body was shaking with every whimper, and how tightly he was gripping him.  
“Klaus, did I ever tell you, *sniff* that you smell good- *sniff*”  
Ben buried his face deeper into Klaus’s chest.  
“Kinda like, *sniff* cookies..”  
Klaus cracked a small smile.

“Now now boys, I can’t clean you two if you if you’re attached like magnets.” Grace smiled at them and gently put her hand on Klaus’s knee. Ben loosened his grip on Klaus and let Grace wipe their faces off with a damp washcloth.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry Klaus...” Ben shivered,  
“It hurts- Oh god-“

Klaus ran his hands over Ben’s bloody stomach.

“It going to be alright- you’re going to be alright Benny...”

————————————————-

Klaus couldn’t believe it. Ben was dead. After all these years of being inseparable, here Klaus was, holding Ben’s body close to him, staining his blazer red. Ben’s eyes were eerily still, blood pouring from his face, bubbling as he tried to take his last breaths.  
Klaus had seen insides before, but he never imagined in a million years that he would be seeing Ben’s pulled apart by his own body.

Klaus knew that Sir Reginald had upset the monster, but he never guessed the monster was mad at Ben. Or mad enough to tear him apart from the inside on what was normally considered an ordinary mission.

Klaus had known that something was wrong that morning at breakfast. Ben hadn’t touched his food at all, and wasn’t reading a book like he usually would at the table. Klaus kicked him under the table and gave him a questioning look, but Ben just forced a smile and continued pushing food around his plate.

The second sign was when Reginald had sent Ben on a solo mission that afternoon. It wasn’t a hard mission exactly, just an amateur bank robbery scene. Ben could take them out in half an hour and still be home in time for dinner. 

After two hours, Klaus and Diego were sent out to see what had been taking Ben so long.  
When they arrived, they discovered that there hadn’t been a robber at all. Instead, Ben had been trapped in a bank safe, and when he panicked and tried to escape, adrenaline had disturbed the monster inside of him and awakened some ancient anger.

Klaus never though that they would rip him apart.

Loud, ugly sobs started to escape him as he laid his head down on Ben’s torso, not caring about the red liquid soiling his clothing. They were the type of sobs that made you feel like you were suffocating; like the world was crashing down around you, and there was nothing you could do about it.  
Klaus felt like he laid there for hours as his tears mixed with Ben’s blood. As he sat up, through wet eyes, he saw Diego standing there, somber looks on his face. Diego would never understand. He couldn’t understand how Klaus was feeling. Klaus started to curse. Curse the world, curse this mission, curse his god damned father who had sent him on this mission. As Klaus started to stand, his knees buckled from underneath him and he fell on Ben’s corpse again. This time, he picked up Ben’s cold body as it hung in an unnatural position from Klaus’s arms, but that only prompted more crying as terrible thoughts crossed Klaus’s mind.

He tried to wrap his mind around what life with Ben would be like.

No more cuddling.

No more spoiling.

No more love.

No more Ben.

He tried to dismiss what they had. I mean, they were just horny teenagers that never got out of the house, right? They weren’t- they couldn’t have been in love, could they?

No, Klaus loved Ben- right?

Diego and him made their way back to the house, but he didn’t hear anything that Diego said. All he heard was his own thoughts:

Ben didn’t die by accident,

Ben’s death was planned,

Sir Reginald killed Ben,

He had to run away,

He had to get away,

He would never feel as high as he did when Ben spoiled him,

He needed be numb like he felt when he was with Ben,

He needed to be numb.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the sad ending :/  
> But hope you enjoyed! It’s my first time writing smut so I know it’s not the best :)


End file.
